The End of all to Come
by Ansa
Summary: The end of all...earths doom or salvation?


Disclaimer~ Invader Zim and all other related characters and material are the property of Jhonen Vasquez and Nickelodeon. Although Nickelodeon can kiss my ass, no infringement on part of Mr. Vasquez's copyrights are intended. All additional material is of my own creation.  
  
Chapter 1: The Spark By: Ansa  
  
The dark damp caverns of wire and steel underneath the small pink house surrounded by lawn decorations hummed with an ominous feel. Each second would give one another reason to fear. At the very bottom a soft reddish glow emitted from a large plasma screen, blinking with several programs running at once, each with their own vital purpose. Zim perched himself in front of this carefully reviewing the information he had gathered in skool earlier that day, logging it into the computer slowly, searching for anything that might be useful to him.  
The topic today had been particularly to his taste, that of science and the human body. Each bit of information picked at his brain as he thought of more and more ways to take advantage of their weaknesses. He had discovered that the soft fleshy goo surrounding the bone and muscle structure was especially susceptible to large amounts of electricity. The filthy human Benjamin Franklin demonstrated the ease of attracting this power with a small metal object on a flying thingy attached to a string. Zim pondered this though; apparently on this planet lightning is only present under certain conditions, conditions he did not wish to wait for.  
"Hmmmm, interesting. Perhaps all I need to do is MAKE this 'lightning' myself." Just then a sharp hiss and a growing high pitched squeal echoed down the tunnels just before GIR's small metal body landed upon Zim's left armrest.  
"Whatcha doin?"  
"I'm trying to figure out a way to harness the power of lightning GIR, please don't try to bother me."  
"Oooooooooooooh!"  
"You have no idea what I'm talking about do you?"  
GIR stared out into the void for a minute, his eyes vacant, "ummm nope!" A large smile grew on his face as he skipped all along the console area sipping on an Ice Sucky, humming some unidentifiable tune as Zim desperately tried to ignore him, returning to his work. A slight twitch began to develop as the sound of small clinking, GIR's metal feet on the also metal surface, echoed even over his own incessant typing. The twitch grew more and more intense as the robot's humming and slurping became even louder than before, his feet now only a minor annoyance. Louder and louder, faster and faster, Zim's head spinning and aching with pain.  
"GIR!!!!!" Zim's bellows shook the wired spider webs sending the small robot stumbling, his Ice Sucky crashing onto the console, the cover prying itself open to let the red slush to spill out. Just as Zim's small fists had begun to grip the small metal body a slight cracking and sizzle behind him. His head turned to see the screen flashing red and small white sparks flying from between the keys.  
WARNING...WARNING...OVERLOAD CRITICAL  
"Uh oh..."  
  
As the lid of the trash can opened a puff of black smoke poured out, filling the room. Slowly, a blackened and bruised Zim crawled out, collapsing onto the kitchen floor, soot covering the tile where ever he made contact with it.  
"*cough* *cough* GIR!!! How many times have I told you no earth food or substances in the lab?"  
"Awww but it was FUN!!" GIR jumped out, also with a thin coat of soot, standing on Zim's head bending forward to look at him and smile empty- headedly. Zim batted him away and grabbed a small towel, whipping off the darkness from his face.  
"It'll take me weeks to repair the lab! Not only have you endangered my earth logs, but you have hindered my research on the power of 'e-lek- tris-itee!'"  
"Ohhhh...LET'S GET PIZZA!!"  
"NO! No pizza GIR, I need you to help me fix the lab before skool tomorrow!" Zim ran across the floor diving to get the phone away from GIR. Just as his hand touched the metal body a slight charge of static let out a small shock. "Ow!" Then it hit him, as he looked at the soot covering GIR's body, his alien brain working in reverse, revealing the power that they had just released, and its cause. "That's it!"  
"What's it?"  
"You found the way to unveil the elektrisitee GIR!"  
"I did?"  
"Yes," Zim let out an evil grin, rubbing his hands together eagerly, "come GIR, there is much work to be done!"  
"YEEEEEHAH!"  
  
"So you see class, even if you live in a plastic bubble, there is no protection from the horrors of the flesh eating virus!" The children were numb with fear and worry, some even began scratching themselves, desperately trying to drive away the bacteria on their skin that caused the disease. Zim seemed to be the only one unphased at one point, a look of joy even grew on his face. But even that could not keep him from his work long, his pensil scribbling furiously at the piece of paper beneath is, the lead giving form to large mechanical devise, of which's purpose had yet to be defined.  
"I suppose you're enjoying this, eh Zim?" Dib leaned over with a sour scowl that had become almost permanent since the alien had landed. His own scratching had ceased, noticing the pleasurable snicker being muffled next to him.  
"Why yes...yes I am. I suppose there is something about hearing you filthy stinky humans being eaten alive from the inside that brings and unending joy to me." A short evil laugh spaced the gap between words as Ms. Bitters continued her lecture, almost floating across the floor.  
"Now can anyone tell me what food poisoning is?" Just then the lunch bell rang and the students nervously went for their bagged lunches, looking suspiciously inside before moving from their seats. "We'll continue this AFTER lunch." Slowly Ms. Bitters sat down in her chair and turned to the wall staring into the abyss as the children filed out, Zim being the last, finishing up his current line before packing up for the cafeteria.  
Inside the café, Zim sat alone as usual, only this time paying no attention to the meal he had packed himself, his full attention drawn to the piece of paper in front of him, scribbling away, occasionally stopping for a quick, evil, laugh. Meanwhile, Dib's concerns grew, watching him carefully while munching on his peanut butter and bologna sandwitch, Gaz focusing on her new GS2 game ignoring her lunch completely.  
"He's up to something Gaz, I just know it. I mean look at him! There's got to be something on the piece of paper of great importance. The whole world could be at stake!" Gaz gritted her teeth and grabbed her lunch bag, pausing her game briefly. "Hey, where are you going?"  
"I'm sitting with Zim."  
"Oh, I get it, you're going to see what those plans are right?"  
"No, it's QUIET over there." Dib watched as she made her way across the room. He would have stopped her but he knew by now that she wouldn't listen to him. Instead he merely watched the two closely, just to be sure.  
"Mwahahahaha, foolish earth children! They have no idea of the rabid DOOM that is about to befall them." Zim's laughter was cut short as he noticed a small disturbance in the space beside him. He turned quickly to see Gaz settling herself on the bench only a foot away, near the edge. "No no no no no no no no no, you dare intrude on my plottings of doom? Who sent you? Was it Dib? Tell MEEEEEEEEEEEEE!"  
"No, I just want to my game ok?"  
"Eh? You mean, you don't want to learn of my plots of doom?"  
"That's right, now if you could just go back to being quite then I can continue my game please?" Zim crooked an eyebrow, pondering the validity of her statements.  
"Hmmm, very well then." Cautiously, Zim returned to his work, shifting himself further away from her, covering his paper with his arm, still not trusting. Dib watched in awe as this happened, unsure what to think exactly. She had gotten close enough to see what he was planning, closer then he could ever dream of getting. He could use this to his advantage, a most interesting development, definitely something he should keep an eye on.  
  
Three days would pass, and Zim would not be present in Skool for any of them. This made dib even more nervous than usual, his mind working overtime, several different scenarios playing out through his head, each one more horrible then the next. Along with his concern he was also disappointed, for he had planned on observing him with Gaz, for if his trust in her grew, his chance to bring his evil plans would present itself.  
While Dib's mind worked, Zim's body worked harder, pushing himself further and further with each day. Minute by minute, the penciled plan came to form. Each time he glanced back to his plans, now imputed in the repaired computer, his grin grew larger and larger, forcing back one laugh after another and returning to work. By the third day, his work was coming close to an end, the caverns below his "house" had been expanded as needed, and fitted with twin sliding doors in the ceiling that opened up the cul-de- sac for easy removal. Any set backs that had been caused by GIR were now remedied, the power supply perfected, and now, the cockpit was all that needed to be finished.  
"Yes, yes! Their doom is drawing nearer, GIR!"  
"Yeeeees?"  
"Have you finished wiring the legs?"  
"Uh huh." Zim lifted his goggles and dropped his tools, moving over to where GIR was stationed.  
"I think I better take a look." Stepping aside GIR let his arms fall to his sides, his soddering torch still in hand. "Hmmmm, not bad GIR. Not bad at all, I'm..." As his probing struck a bare wire Zim was sent flying across the room, the electricity still running through his body.  
"WHEEEE Let me try!"  
"NO GIR!" Zim was sharply interrupted as the tiny robot followed in his path, landing hard against his stomach.  
  
"FINALLY!! It is complete!" With a small band aid on his forehead, Zim eagerly jumped into the cockpit, grinning ear to ear. "THIS, IS THE BEGINNING OF THE END!!! MWAHAHAHAHAHA!" Zim pressed the large red button marked "START" as his laugh echoed through the caverns, the glass bubble slowly moving forward only to stop halfway, powering down. "NOOO! GIR WHAT'S WRONG?"  
Behind the large machine GIR flipped open a small panel and pulled out two small AA batteries. "THEY DEAD!!" GIR quickly shook them high in the air to show his master before swallowing them.  
"NOO!! It can't be! All this work! There has to be SOME batteries around here!" Zim jumped down from the cockpit in disgust and caught a glimpse at the computer screen. 7:30 am. Zim rubbed his chin in thought, he hadn't been to skool in four days, Dib was surely suspecting someth... "DIB!!!" His evil smile quickly returned as his memory rebooted the events of the other day when that purple haired human came to sit with him. "Yes, that child, her so called 'game' must have batteries!" Zim bounded over to the elevater, grabbing his disguise, "GIR, ready the lift, I'm going to Skool, and when I return...their DOOM SHALL BE RE-ESTABLISHED!!!!!"  
  
Zim impatiently waited through the classes of the day until came the time for lunch in which he was the first one out the door. In the cafeteria, he made sure to sit where he had the other day, scribbling on a piece of paper like he had when she came over, being as quiet as he possibly could with his muffled snickering. Dib had watched him all day, not saying a word, just observing, trying to figure his sudden attendance and his eagerness for lunch.  
"Something's not right here Gaz, I don' think you should sit there today."  
"Why? Will you be sitting there too?"  
"Uh, no but..." Without another word Gaz made her way through the crowd over to Zim's table. Dib watched carefully as Zim's eyes followed her, a slight grin being forced back. Zim waited until she sat down before he stopped scribbling, slowly analyzing the situation before making his move.  
"Soooo, earth child..."  
"Gaz."  
"Gaz, yeah whatever, does that thing you hold require batteries?"  
"Yeah."  
"What size is that by chance?"  
"Double A, what else, now quiet, I'm almost to the save point." Gaz was getting annoyed and Zim picked up on this backing off for a while to talk to himself.  
"She holds what I require, victory is within my grasp. Now to obtain them from her, but how?"  
  
Note from the Author~ Well, this fic ran longer than expected so I'm splitting it in half for an easier read. Right now it's not even getting into the main story, but I need to establish some backround plots before that. But I assure you that it will be worth the wait. I am planning on a very involved, deep and very dark so just be patient, and remember, I am in college so I write whenever possible. Thanks! 


End file.
